Information Technology Systems
Typically, users, which may be people or other systems, engage information technology systems (e.g., commonly computers) to facilitate information processing. A computer operating system enables and facilitates users to access and operate computer information technology and resources. Common resources employed in information technology systems include input and output mechanisms through which data may pass, memory storage into which data may be saved, and processors by which information may be processed. Often information technology systems are used to collect data for later retrieval, analysis, and manipulation, which often is facilitated through database software. Information technology systems provide interfaces that allow users to access and operate various system components.
User Interface
The function of computer interfaces in some respects is similar to automobile operation interfaces. Automobile operation interface elements such as steering wheels, gearshifts, and speedometers facilitate the access, operation, and display of automobile resources, functionality, and status. Computer interaction interface elements such as check boxes, cursors, menus, scrollers, and windows (collectively and commonly referred to as widgets) similarly facilitate the access, operation, and display of data and computer hardware and operating system resources, functionality, and status. Operation interfaces are commonly called user interfaces. Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) such as the Apple Macintosh Operating System or Microsoft's Windows provide a baseline and means of accessing and displaying information.
Networks
Networks are commonly thought to consist of the interconnection and interoperation of clients, servers, and intermediary nodes in a graph topology. It should be noted that the term “server” as used herein refers generally to a computer, other device, software, or combination thereof that processes and responds to the requests of remote users across a communications network. Servers serve their information to requesting “clients.” A computer, other device, software, or combination thereof that facilitates, processes information and requests, and/or furthers the passage of information from a source user to a destination user is commonly referred to as a “node.” Networks are generally thought to facilitate the transfer of information from source points to destinations. There are many forms of networks such as Local Area Networks (LANs), Wide Area Networks (WANs), Pico networks, etc.
Bluetooth (BT) Protocol
Bluetooth is a wireless technology that operates in the unlicensed Industrial, Scientific, and Medical (ISM) radio band of 2.4 GHz. Bluetooth technology includes a number of protocols that allow Bluetooth enabled devices to operate in a peer-to-peer environment forming piconets.
The Bluetooth protocol and specification may be found in: Bluetooth system; Specification Volumes 1 and 2, Core and Profiles: Version 1.1, 22 Feb. 2001.